Crescent Blue Moon Chrismas Special
by Crescent Waves
Summary: Everybody will come together for a very merry Christmas, although it won't be so sweet for Gohan. Sent on a mission at the last second, he has to make it back to the human world in time for a party with all his friends and girlfriend. Also, a dark knight that was defeated by Minato Namikaze challenges the descendant. Will Gohan make it back in time for his first ever Christmas!
1. All In Attendance

_"And that concludes today's lesson," the teacher said._

_Gohan Yatakashi was finishing the last of his notes. He closed his notebook and breathed a sigh of relief as the day was over. He looked over towards the window and seen luscious, white sprinkles of snow fall from the sky and onto the courtyard._

**_So much has happened, with schoolwork and the spirit world. But now at least, I can relax a bit, not unless Lightning has any more reports about a spirit orb being found._**

_"Gohan!"_

_"Huh?"_

_His best friend, Asuka Kazama, snapped him out of his thoughts. Most of the students have already left the room._

_"Has the bell rung already," Gohan asked._

_"Duh. You've been zoning out so much I'm surprised you were able to take notes. Get your stuff and let's go."_

_"Right."_

_Gohan collected his materials and left the classroom with Asuka. Through the halls the students were talking about their upcoming plans for Christmas break. Parties, spending time with family and friends, shopping, and other engaging activities. Gohan wasn't really sure what he'd do. He never really spent time with his family during Christmas. They were usually working, but they still had time to decorate a tree in their living room and place two presents under it. That was how all of them were. But now that he knows everything, maybe this time it'll be different._

_"So Gohan, got any plans for the holidays," Asuka asked cheerfully._

_"Well I uh, haven't really thought about it much."_

_"Oh really? If you don't have anything planned maybe you and me could-"_

_"Hey guys!"_

_They both turned around to see Setsuna Shinu, Gohan's girlfriend. Along with her was Izuna Riu, the lightweight champion and overall friend. Setsuna came to the two and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek._

_"So Go-Go, got anything planned during Christmas break?"_

_"Not really, no."_

_"Great. I was thinking maybe, we could...you know..."_

_Setsuna started to blush._

_"What is it," Gohan as concerned._

_"We could spend Christmas together, and watch the ball drop, just the two of us..."_

_Setsuna was feeling very uncomfortable as she was trying to get her words right. Izuna placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders._

_"What my ambiguous friend is trying to say is that she would like to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, considering she hasn't had one in months."_

_"Izuna! That's not true... I just think, me and Gohan should celebrate something as a couple. Just because I didn't have one doesn't mean anything."_

_"I don't think that's a bad idea. Sure," Gohan said with a smile._

_"Atta boy Gohan! By the way, Miroku didn't come to school today. Is he sick," Izuna asked._

_"Oh yeah he's very sick. Didn't want anybody else to catch it so he didn't show up," Asuka replied._

_"Too bad. Well it's getting a bit cold outside isn't it? How about we go to the bakery and get a nice cup of hot chocolate."_

_Everybody nodded in agreement._

_"Follow me everyone."_

_The group made their way outside. The snow started sticking to the ground and was piling up at a very slow rate. Small, crystal like flakes started falling. Gohan looked on and admired them. He never really stopped and looked at the snow like he was doing now. Ever since Kentaro Momushi bullied and tormented him years ago, Gohan was isolated from everyone, and things just seemed to pass him by. Now he was able to see the small things and enjoy them._

_"Pretty aren't they Gohan," Setsuna said holding his hand._

_"They sure are."_

_"Yo! Gohan!"_

_Gohan looked to the side and seen Ento Gintama running towards him, with Xion Nijin following slowly behind him with her hands crossed. He finally got to Gohan._

_"Thank goodness, I, got to you, before you left," he said out of breath._

_"Why, was is it? Did, did you run all the way here from Tokyo High?"_

_"Sure did, but that's besides the point. You, and everyone else are invited to my Christmas bash."_

_"Christmas bash?"_

_"Yeah, Xion had this great idea that we should- guah!"_

_Xion punched Ento in the back of the head, causing him to fall face first in the snow._

_"Do not try to put me in another one of your schemes."_

_Ento picked himself back up and wiped the snow from his face and clothes._

_"That was cold Xion-San, no pun intended. Anyway, it was my idea that we have our own Christmas bash or party. It'll be at my house. How about it?"_

_Gohan looked at Setsuna. She nodded her head in approval. The others agreed to it as well._

_"It seems were all in, Gohan answered._

_"Excellent. I'm gonna ask Rosa too."_

_"We were just headed to the cafe. We can go together."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_The group made their way to the cafe. The city of Tokyo was becoming covered in a white blanket of snow. People were shopping and kids were playing in the snow. A wonderful sight for the upcoming days of Christmas. The group made it to the cafe later on. When Ento reached his hand out to open the door, a man came bursting out the door, holding handfuls of bread._

_"Woah!"_

_Ento fell on his butt. The man took off running, slightly bumping into Xion._

_"Hey!"_

_Xion quickly sped after him._

_"Get back here!"_

_Rosa Sinshu stormed out the cafe, and raced after the man. The group just stared at what happened. Ento got up and dusted the snow off his butt._

_"Should we, go after them," Izuna asked._

_"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Asuka replied._

_"I hope those two give him a good beating," Ento said._

_The owner of the bakery, a middle aged woman, came outside. She sighed, a blue icy breath coming from her mouth._

_"There she goes," she said._

_"What was that all about," Ento asked._

_"An act of theft. I was in the back when this occurred. I heard things cluttering to the floor and when I came to the front, coffee was spilled and a man ran out with handfuls of bread."_

_"Well Rosa and my friend Xion went after him. They'll be back with your delicious bread soon enough. Speaking of delicious bread, may I buy some?"_

_"Certainly. Come on in."_

_Xion was hot on the thief's trails. Rosa wasn't far behind. Rosa didn't know why Xion was chasing him, but she didn't worry too much about it. He looked back and seen the girls coming to get him. He tried to quicken his pace and outrun them._

_"I got a fight coming up during Christmas time. That is the biggest drag I've had in a LONG time!"_

_Tenshiro Himura was in a hoodie and black sleek pants throwing punches in the freezing wind. Not looking where he was punching, he threw a right straight and struck the thief right in his jaw. He fell back on the snow out cold._

_"Did I just hit somebody? Oh man... I'm going to jail for sure."_

_Xion and Rosa arrived on the scene._

_"What are you two doing here," Tenshiro asked._

_"That man stole bread from the bakery. It seems you got to him first."_

_"So he's a theif. Well, I won't have to worry about jail I guess. I didn't figure Xion to be one for helping others."_

_"I don't. He ran into me so I chased him as well," she said with a sharp tone._

_"Well I think I did enough roadwork. I'll have some green tea."_

_"Pick up the bread and follow me."_

_Rosa turned and left the two. Tenshiro looked at her with a dumb expression on his face._

_"Why do I have to carry your stupid bread..."_

_Xion was already heading back to the bakery._

_"Okay then..."_

_Tenshiro picked up the bread and walked back, leaving the unconscious thief to freeze in the snow._

_Everyone was around a nice rectangular table drinking hot chocolate and eating the golden bread. Ento was explaining his Christmas bash with the owner._

_"So ya see, I was wondering if Rosa wanted to come to this party I had planned."_

_"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea. Rosa could use more socialization, she's always been distant towards others. This will bring her out of her shell."_

_"Alright sounds good. Just a few more people I need to talk to."_

_Just then, Rosa, Xion, and Tenshiro came through the door, sprinkles of snow covered their faces._

_"Tenshiro Himura, just the man I wanted to see."_

_Tenshiro had a loaf of bread in his mouth._

_"Hmmmmm?"_

_He took the bread out of his mouth. Rosa looked at him with a disgusted face._

_"Why would you eat bread you haven't paid for? Your no better than that theif."_

_"Don't you think I deserve a little reward? I worked up an appetite so I say I earned this. Green tea lady."_

_Rosa scowled and made his tea. Ento walked up to Tenshiro._

_"Yo, I'm throwing a Christmas bash and your invited."_

_"What makes you think I wanna go?" He said in between bites of his bread._

_"C'mon, it's free. I'll have everything payed for. Good friends having a good time. We might as well enjoy ourselves this last year."_

_"Well I have something important to do so maybe if I feel up to it I'll go."_

_"Good enough for me. And uh, by the way..."_

_Ento talked in a whisper so only they could hear._

_"I have some uhhhh, adult games we can enjoy."_

_"I don't swing that way."_

_"Oh you misunderstood my fiery friend. I made sure they'll be more girls than guys. Trust me, before this year is over, we will have a memorable Christmas."_

_Tenshiro couldn't help but smile a little._

_"I like where this going. Okay, I'm in. But can I bring someone?"_

_"Is it a girl?"_

_"Yes it's a girl."_

_"She is welcome."_

_"Hey what are you two whispering over there," Asuka asked suspiciously._

_"Oh just uhhhhh, man stuff. Chest hair an all."_

_"I regret asking."_

_"Your tea sir."_

_Rosa had a plate with hot, steamy green tea ready._

_"Thanks."_

_Rosa pulled it away._

_"2000 yen sir."_

_"2000?! Tea is 750!"_

_"That was before you ate the bread that was suppose to come back here."_

_Rosa had her hand out, waiting for the money._

_"2000 yen sir."_

_Tenshiro couldn't believe he was being ripped off all because of some bread. He swallowed his pride and pulled out his wallet._

_"This better be some good tea," he said handing over the money._

_"Thank you for your business."_

_"My ass..," he said under his breath._

_"Hey uh Rosa-Chan," Ento said approaching Rosa._

_"Would you stop adding Chan at the end of my name," Rosa asked annoyingly._

_"Gomenasai. I only do that to girls I really like."_

_Rosa couldn't help but feel flattered by his kind and gentle words._

_"What...would you like?"_

_"For you to come to my Christmas party. Having everyone together for the last year would be awesome, even the owner agreed to it."_

_Rosa looked at the owner with a "why did you bring me in this" look. She was cleaning out the inside of cups. She smiled at Rosa. Rosa turned back towards Ento._

_"Even if I say no, you'll still pester me about it."_

_"I just want to spend this last year with you Rosa-Chan. Am I..."_

_Ento looked to the side, bringing out his sensitive side. His blue eyes shining like the Crescent Blue Moon._

_"Am I asking for too much?"_

_Rosa blushed an instinctively slapped him._

_"Ouch!"_

_Ento fell back and tripped over a chair. He landed on the ground rubbing his bottom._

_"Double ouch."_

_"I hate it when you act like that! Fine, I'll go."_

_Ento got up as if he wasn't hurt at all._

_"Great. Now I just need to ask Miroku. And if I get lucky, I might be able to ask a certain someone. Well, later."_

_Ento left the bakery. The group started to wonder who this "certain someone" was._

_"Help us! Somebody please help us!"_

_People were running rapid through the village, wild demons were wrecking havoc through the area. As people were running away, a single monk was walking forward into the fire. A man grabbed at the monk' robe._

_"What do your think your doing?! Do you wanna get eaten alive?!"_

_"You mustn't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please get to safety."_

_The monk tugged out of the man's grip. He ran straight ahead at the demons._

_"I shall be your opponent! The monk yelled._

_He plunged his staff into the ground and focused his spiritual energy. A white circle surrounded the monk, slowly getting bigger. A tentacle like form sprouted from the circle. The monk was ready to take action._

_"Begone! Miracle Bind!"_

_The tentacles wrapped the demons in it's bind. The demons wailed loudly, unable to escape. The monk clenched his fist, at the same time the tentacles crushing the demons. The villagers looked back at the monk, having dispelled the demons. He turned toward the people._

_"You are safe now."_

_They applauded for the monk's safety and his bravery. The people started to return. Suddenly, a tremor erupted. The ground started to shake violently._

_"What, what is this," a villager said._

_The monk looked off into the distance. A hoard of demons began running towards the village. Their numbers were great, and could wipe out three villages at once. The villagers were scared stiff._

_"Fear not! I will cleanse your village of these wretched demons!"_

_The monk turned back to the task at hand. He unwrapped the cloth on his right hand. When the demon's were in range, he unleashed his ultimate move._

_"Succumb to the darkness that welcomes you! Enter the WIND TUNNELL!"_

_A force of wind erupted from his hand, pulling in the hundreds of monsters. Moments later, everything was still and quiet. The monk listened in for any more signs of approaching threat. He turned to the villagers._

_"That was the last of them. I detect no signs of oncoming demons. You are safe."_

_The people rejoiced and thank the monk a thousands. A voice called out in the distance._

_"Hey Miroku!"_

_"Why if it isn't my good friend Ento."_

_Ento raced over to Miroku._

_"I thought you'd be in the human world."_

_"Well, duty calls here. I'll have to make up the work I missed tomorrow it seems."_

_"Actually we won't have school for awhile."_

_"Oh, why not?"_

_"Christmas break. Which is why I wanted to talk to you. I'm throwing a party and wanted to invite you."_

_"Will there be women," he asked curiously._

_"Females are included."_

_Miroku cleared his throat._

_"I appreciate your humble offer. I accept."_

_"Awesome. Well, are you going back?"_

_"My duties are done here. Take me back if you please."_

_Ento placed two fingers on Miroku's head and teleported him to the human world._

_"Alright, that just leaves...her. Boy this is gonna be tricky. Oh, it's snowing."_

_Light snow fell upon the spirit world. Ento held out his hand to touch the beautiful water falling down from the sky. He raced to Valhalla._

_In the throne room, Lightning and Gazelle were having a conversation._

_"Yes, we believe that the demon is located in Fujon Cave," Gazelle said._

_"Fujon cave. It isn't far from Valhalla. Has the demon made any sudden movements," Lightning asked._

_"No, not yet. We must strike before it has a chance to leave."_

_"Alright. I'll send for Gohan, whenever he'll appear again."_

_"Very well. I'll take my leave Lady Farron."_

_Gazelle left the throne room, just as Ento appeared moments later._

_"I finally got you, Lightning. Boy I'm tired."_

_Ento dropped to his knees and was breathing heavy. Lightning stared at him._

_"Is there something you want with me, Ento Gintama?"_

_"I'm giving you, a great opportunity that you cannot pass up. I want you to come to the human world with me, and have the best-"_

_"No."_

_Ento felt a spear pierce his heart. He wasn't expecting that reaction from Lightning, although, throughout his interactions with her, he never really got a real reaction from her._

_"You didn't let me finish..."_

_"My place is here in Valhalla. I have no need for your world."_

_"But, don't you want to have a great time with your friends? The human world isn't scary at all. You'll fit right in. Miroku and Xion did."_

_"I hold a higher status than those two. I intend to watch over everyone, as did my predecessor before me."_

_"C'mon Claire, don't be like that. We can-"_

_"Know your place! Do not call me by that name!"_

_Ento felt Lightning's pressure rise. Maybe he went a little too far. _

_"Forgive me Lady Farron. I stepped way out of line there. I'll make you a deal."_

_Lightning was silent, must be indicating that she's interested._

_"We'll have a sparring match. If I win, you come to the human world. If I lose, I'll fetch Gohan for you. Sorry but I overheard a bit of your conversation. How bout it?"_

_"You just don't seem to know your place do you?"_

_Lightning hopped off her throne._

_"Fine, I accept your challenge. Let us move outside."_

_Ento and Lightning were on the outskirts of Valhalla._

_The snow now sticking to the ground, continuously falling._

_"Fool, you dare raise your hand against a priestess? I'll be rid of you quickly."_

_"Don't be so sure!"_

_Ento blitzed at Lightning, a burst of snow leaving his feet._

_"Take this!"_

_Ento threw a heavy punch at Lightning's head._

_"Humph."_

_She stuck her hand out, stopping Ento's punch completely. Lightning was moved a few feet, but still maintained a grip on Ento's fist._

_"My turn. Sonic Strike."_

_Lightning threw Ento away from her. Ento caught his balance and looked towards Lightning, but she disappeared._

_"Huh, where did she- guah!"_

_Ento was struck from behind. He turned around and fired a ki blast, but nothing was there._

_"I was hit from that direction. Where is she? Ahhhh!"_

_Ento was getting hit from all sides. He couldn't keep up, plus the snow was coming down rapid. It was getting quite difficult to fight. Ento was losing his temper._

_"I've had enough! HAAAAA!"_

_Ento raised his energy higher, the snow swirling around him._

_"Woah!"_

_Lightning was knocked out of her Sonic Strike. She watched Ento's power rise rapidly._

_"I thought this was nothing but a mere sparring match," Lightning said._

_Ento pointed at Lightning._

_"I'm taking you with me, if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Ento's fists began pulsing with white energy._

_"Gale Omnistrike!"_

_Ento made an uppercut motion with his arm. The white energy suddenly became a wave, heading straight for Lightning. Lightning barely escaped the wave, as she was expecting a close combat attack. The wave swift past her, the snow rising up from the ground._

_"Not done yet!"_

_He began firing wave after wave at Lightning. Being elusive and focusing her eyesight she began dodging the strikes. Ento threw one more wave at her, then began circling towards the side._

_**As soon as she dodges this wave, I'll nail her with the Omnistrike!**_

_As Ento predicted Lightning dodged the last wave. Ento sped to the side and pulled his fist out for a mega punch. Lightning caught wind of his attempt to flank her, but all she could do was brace herself. She put up her guard just as he struck. Lightning flew back, the snow flying with her. She backflipped and recovered from the blow. She looked at her arms. They were bruised on each side._

_"You are the second person to have afflicted injury upon me."_

_"I am? I'm pretty good then, am I right."_

_"I'll admit you have some skill."_

_Ento felt a spark coming from Lightning. The air shifted towards her, causing the snow to circulate around her._

**_What's this feeling? What's this pressure?!_**

_In Lightning's crystal blue eyes, sparks of lightning were shown._

_"Now you are going to die."_

**_Does Ento really have the power to match up against a priestess? She wouldn't really kill him, would she? -Crescent Waves_**


	2. Preparations

**_ Something has definitely changed. Her power exceeded mine so quickly. What is this?!_**

_Lightning had a power burst, a wave of energy pushing everything back. Ento stood his ground so he wouldn't get blown away._

**_ Ugh, the snow is getting in between me and my vision. I can't see._**

_ "Army Of One."_

_In an instant, Lightning rushed at Ento, leaving the snow in the wind, along with a spark of lightning. Lightning punch Ento in the stomach, the ground was painting red with Ento's blood. She then vanished from his vision and kicked him in the back of the head._

_ "Ugh!"_

_He turned around and fired a blast directly at Lightning. The blast sent waves of snow back, leaving a trail._

_ "Take that."_

_Lightning appeared at Ento's side._

_ "No way!"_

_Lightning kicked Ento and he was sent flying in the air._

_ "Humph."_

_Lightning sparked into the air and sent Ento flying in all directions. A spark kept emitting from her every time she struck Ento. Left, right, up, down he was getting knocked around._

**_ Time to speed it up!_**

_Lightning was going so fast that Ento was becoming trapped in an electric field. _

**_ Man, she's moving so fast she can create a field of lightning! This IS an Army Of One!_**

_Ento was left free falling from the air. Lightning appeared above him. She planted her foot down directly on Ento's back sending him hard to the ground. Lightning landed safely on the ground. Her eyes didn't have that spark anymore. Ento could barely move from that assault. He was on his knees in dire pain. _

**_ She was moving so fast I could barely see. She was faster than Xion's blue eyes. _**

_Ento stood back up but he could barely hang on. _

**_ Damn, how can you track lightning?_**

_Lightning appeared in front of Ento. Ento backed away startled._

_ "Tsk, don't underestimate me! Gale Blast!"_

_Ento held the white ball of energy in his hand. He jumped in the air and prepared for an offensive. He started to sweat drastically._

**_ I need to make it bigger, stronger._**

_Lightning just stood there, waiting for his charged Gale Blast to be complete. _

**_ Let's see who's strongest._**

_Lightning spread her arms out, a ball of electrical energy was being formed. _

_ "Are you ready Ento Gintama?!"_

_ "Anytime Claire!"_

_That suddenly angered her even more._

_ "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_

_Their attacks were getting bigger and bigger. The atmosphere was being sucked into their attacks. Ento couldn't keep up charging anymore._

_ "THIS IS IT! GALE ATOMIC BLAST!"_

_ "FULMINATION SPARK BLAST!"_

_A giant white ball of energy and a giant ball of electricity smashed into each other. Trees and other surroundings were being pulled in. Each one was focusing on their attack, trying to overpower the other._

**_ I want everyone to enjoy this Christmas together, as one. That includes you Lightning. I won't lose this!_**

_The equilibrium was starting to break. Lightning was winning. If Ento were to get hit by this, he'll die. The Fulimination Spark Blast on closing in on Ento. His eyes became big and wide._

_ "No, I can't die here. I can't...need more power. I need...MORE...POWER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_An enormous amount of energy poured out of Ento. The Gale Atomic Blast was getting even bigger. _

_ "Th, this is...!"_

_Lightning was shocked by Ento's display of power. His Atomic Blast overpowered Lightning's Spark Blast. The Atomic Blast touched the ground and the whole terrain exploded upon impact. Ento was knocked out of the air, free falling towards the ground. When he looked up, most of everything was gone. It was a barren wasteland. _

_ "I, I did it. I defeated you Lightning! Yeah!"_

_Ento stood on shaky legs, having no ounce of energy left. _

_ "Did you honestly think a minor attack like that could kill me?"_

_Ento shuddered and turned around. A fist closed in and punched him straight in the face. He flew back into the snow. He looked up and seen Lightning. She wasn't showing any sign of struggle or fatigue. As if she wasn't fighting him seriously, hiding maybe her true strength._

_ "How, my attack hit you. You shouldn't be moving. How can you still be standing?!"_

_Lightning was slowly walking towards Ento. Ento cringed and tried to crawl back._

_ "I have power bestowed upon me by the previous priestess Etro. I would never allow myself to be defeated by a mere human."_

_ "Gale Blast!"_

_Ento could only muster a bit of energy, which was extremely small. He threw the tiny blast at Lightning. She knocked it aside, barely making a small explosion._

_ "What made you think you could defeat me? Granted you pushed me a bit further than what I anticipated, but your nowhere near that of Gohan's level."_

_ "Were different people, so stop comparing me!"_

_Ento hopped to his feet and ran at Lightning. She quickly kneed him in the stomach and held him in the air by his throat. _

_ "You lose. Now teleport home and bring Gohan to me."_

_Ento tried to pry free of Lightning's grip but he just didn't have the strength to get out._

_ "I give up. I lose... Fine I'll go get him."_

_Lightning threw Ento into the snow. He looked back at her, failure creasing his face. _

**_ There must be something I can do for you, Claire._**

_Ento teleported home._

_Xion was at Ento's apartment watching television when he teleported in the middle of the room._

_ "Ento what happened to you? Did you get in a fight," Xion said looking at Ento's weakened body._

_ "Yeah I guess...you could say that. Hey...Xion.."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Catch me..."_

_ "What are you- Hey!"_

_Ento passed out and Xion caught him just like he said._

_ "You look pretty bad. I'll take you to your room."_

_Xion laid Ento on his bed. She wondered exactly how Ento got this beat up. All she know is, is that he's going to be incapacitated for a few days. She left the room, letting Ento sleep away._

_A few days have passed since Ento and Lightning's little "sparring match." Gohan was sound asleep in his room on Christmas Eve. No school or spirit world fighting to bother him on this day. Fuji slowly opened Gohan's door. He crept up on his son with a blow horn behind his back._

_ "We use to do this back in college," Fuji said to himself._

_Fuji sucked in a big wind of air and put the blow horn right in Gohan's ear._

_ "WAKE UP WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Gohan jumped out of bed and onto the floor. After Fuji blasted Gohan's eardrums, he couldn't even hear straight. _

_ "What was that all about dad," Gohan said standing up._

_ "Why it's Christmas Eve son. I thought I'd lift your spirits up heh heh," Fuji smiled tossing the horn up and down._

_ "Crashing my ears is more like it."_

_ "Well, let's head to the living room. Your mother is waiting."_

_ "She is?"_

_Fuji left the room. Gohan quickly followed after. In the living room there were lights sprouted everywhere. On the walls, along the dining table, and on their big Christmas tree. There were a couple of presents underneath the tree._

_ "You catch on pretty fast Miroku. These cookies look perfect," Chi Chi said delighted._

_ "Well thank you. This was my first time but, I'm glad I was able to get it right."_

_Chi Chi and Miroku came from the kitchen holding a tray of cookies. Gohan inhaled the scent of those good looking cookies._

_ "It's only Christmas Eve. Isn't this suppose to be tomorrow," Gohan asked._

_ "You have a party to go to tomorrow right? Your mother and I decided to spend Christmas Eve with you today, then you can spend Christmas Day with your friends."_

_ "It's just the four of us, so let's make this worth while," Chi Chi said._

_Gohan had a giant smile on his face._

_ "Sure lets do it."_

_ "This is my first Christmas, so I'm excited to see what this tradition is all about."_

_Fuji put an arm around Miroku's shoulder._

_ "Presents, giving, and the wonderful missal toe. Let's start off with the presents shall we? Let's see what your mother has for you."_

_It was a small present wrapped up in a red bow. Gohan untied it and looked inside._

_ "Oh cool a watch!"_

_Gohan examined the nice diamond encrusted watch._

_ "Nothing isn't too good for my little Gohan," Chi Chi said kissing Gohan on the cheek._

_ "Thank you mom."_

_ "I hope these will come of use to you," Fuji said with a satisfied grin on his face._

_There was a medium sized box under the tree. Gohan pulled it out and began unwrapping it._

_ "I wonder what it is. Here we go."_

_When Gohan and Chi Chi seen the box, their faces turned beat red in embarassement. _

_ "WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU BUY ME THESE?! CONDOMS?! YOU BOUGHT ME CONDOMS?!"_

_ "Well I seen that you and Setsuna have gotten pretty close lately so I figured- GUAH!"_

_Chi Chi uppercut Fuji through the roof. He landed right outside in the snow. _

_ "What are...condoms," Miroku asked curiously._

_ "Nothing you need to concern yourself with! I can't believe him! Gohan I'm sorry. I didn't know he had this in mind when we were talking."_

_Gohan examined the box._

_ "There's...there's 20 condoms in here..."_

_ "They were on sale."_

_Fuji opened the door with snow all on his body._

_ "It was a good deal. Besides, you and Setsuna can go twenty times if you'd like. Maybe you can give 10 to Miroku if he has a girl he really likes. You won't have to worry about getting Setsuna-"_

_ "SHUT UP!"_

_Chi Chi punched Fuji through the door and back onto the snow._

_ "Gohan is TOO young to be engaging in things like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"_

_Chi Chi went back to Gohan. _

_ "I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_ "It's alright. I'm happy to be with both of you. This is enough."_

_ "Awwwww."_

_Gohan and Chi Chi shared a warm mother and son hug. _

_ "Don't be shy Miroku. Your included in this as well. You've been a great help these past few months." _

_ "Oh, well, if you insist."_

_Chi Chi, Miroku, and Gohan shared a group hug. Fuji came right in the middle and tried to get in on the love._

_ "No!"_

_Chi Chi backfist Fuji in his nose, falling on the floor._

_ "Your too cold, don't spoil this moment."_

_Tenshiro was in the gym alone. Everybody who usually came to the gym was rarely there on account of Christmas Eve. Tenshiro's trainer Toyota, was watching him work the heavy bag._

_ "Somethin you want old man," Tenshiro said not taking his eye off the bag._

_ "You really must not have any friends."_

_ "Now what makes you say that?"_

_ "Who would want to fight on Christmas Day anyway? Shouldn't you use this to be with your friends and family? Then you wanna complain about it, yet your the one who wanted it."_

_"I could ask you the same thing. I just wanna fight, that's all."_

_"Hmmm. Fair enough."_

_Tenshiro sent a brutal uppercut at the bag, knocking it high in the air. He stopped punching and took off his training gloves._

_ "Well, I was invited to a party tomorrow."_

_ "I guess you'll have to end the fight pretty early if you wanna make it to that party huh?"_

_Toyota and Tenshiro looked at each other and started laughing. _

_ "Listen Tenshiro, I'm not the one to get sedimental but umm, well uhh..."_

_Toyota was scratching his cheek, trying to say the right words._

_ "If you don't have any plans for the rest of the day, I'd thought we could, ya know..."_

_ "Yessssssssss?"_

_Tenshiro was in Toyota's face, grinning widely at him. _

_ "I just wondered if you wanted to, get a bite to eat with me."_

_ "Is this an invitation or an order?"_

_ "Okay smartass it's an order. Now change so we can get going."_

_ "Heh."_

_Tenshiro went to the locker room. Toyota smiled to himself. _

**_ I don't know what I'd do without him. Hahaha._**

_Setsuna and Izuna were wandering the semi crowded mall. People were getting last minute Christmas gifts._

_ "Hmmmmmm. Ahhhhhh. Mmmmmmm."_

_ "Setsuna what are you doing," Izuna asked._

_ "I'm trying to see what to get for Gohan. What do you think he would like?"_

_ "A dictionary probably."_

_ "Hey I'm serious. I want to show him I'm a good girlfriend."_

_ "Is Gohan even getting anything for you?"_

_ "Well, I would hope so. It's principal to give couples presents. I would be hurt if he didn't but, I wouldn't hold it against him. Gohan isn't really the romantic type."_

_ "I wish I had a boyfriend..."_

_There was a heavy depressing aura around Izuna. Setsuna tried to cheer her friend up._

_ "Well, your a model right? I wouldn't think it be hard to find someone. How about Miroku? You two look like a pretty cute couple."_

_ "No! He flirts with too many women. I don't think he's the type to buy presents anyway..."_

_ "Ya think so?"_

_ "Well, maybe. I don't know."_

_ "And you make fun of me and my relationship problems. Let's go in this store."_

_Setsuna dragged Izuna into a nice convenient store. It was chocked full with clothes, accessories, and home ornaments. The girls were looking around at each of the items._

_ "May I help you girls," a middle aged woman said to the two._

_ "Oh no, I'm just looking around," Setsuna replied._

_ "Hmmmmm."_

_The woman stared intensely at Setsuna. Setsuna was getting a bit creeped out._

_ "Why is this old lady staring so intensely at you," Izuna whispered._

_ "I don't know. I'm getting freaked out. Maybe we should leave."_

_ "Excuse me miss?"_

_ "Uh yes," snapping Setsuna and Izuna out of their talk._

_ "Are you perhaps...buying a gift for someone? A boyfriend maybe?"_

_ "Yeah! How'd ya know?!"_

_Izuna sighed at her friend._

**_ So much for making a break for it._**

_ "I hit it right on the nail didn't I? You had a look of confusion on your face, as if you weren't quite sure what to buy. That could only mean one thing: Boy Trouble."_

_ "Your absolutely right!"_

_ "Oh brother," Izuna said crossing her arms._

_ "Well it isn't exactly that. I'm just not sure what my boyfriend would like. He's not exactly romantic and I want to make this Christmas special for the both of us."_

_ "Ahhh, I see. Okay, I have just the thing. Wait right here."_

_The woman went to a different isle. Moments later she returned later with two boxes. One pink and the other blue._

_ "There called Atrocious Bliss. If you want a Christmas you'll never forget, you both take these. Your body will get hot, and will yearn for each other's touch."_

_Setsuna's face turned red thinking about it. _

_** Gohan's body, against mine. That would be so nice. Oh my...**_

_ "Are you serious?!"_

_Izuna walked up to the woman and slapped the boxes out of her hands._

_ "Setsuna is still in school. She isn't thinking about anything like that now."_

_ "Excuse me but, are you her mother?"_

_ "Given my facial features, personality, and height, I do give off the impression of a mother. Sadly I'm not, I'm her friend. She just wants a nice gift to give her boyfriend."_

_ "Well alright. Wait here."_

_The woman went to a different isle._

_ "Ugh, can you believe that woman Setsuna? Hey, Setsuna?"_

_ "Setsuna's face was still red. Thoughts about her and Gohan in Atrocious Bliss was still in her mind. Izuna slapped Setsuna on her forehead._

_ "Ouch! What was that for?" Setsuna said rubbing her forehead._

_ "Get your mind out of the gutter. Would Gohan even agree to something like that?"_

_ "Miroku would."_

_Izuna's face also turned red. She slapped Setsuna on the forehead again._

_ "Stop that!"_

_ "I wouldn't do "it" with a pervert like him. He just too...he's just uhh...hmmm..."_

_The woman came back with a small box in her hands._

_ "If you want a promising Christmas, take this."_

_She handed Setsuna the box. It contained two small rings. _

_ "Oh, there so beautiful."_

_ "They look expensive," Izuna said looking at them._

_ "Oh they are, but on Christmas Eve their on sale. I like you, so I'll knock the price down further. How about it?"_

_ "Yes I'll take it."_

_ "Excellent. I'll ring you up."_

_ "I'll be waiting outside."_

_Izuna left the store. Setsuna paid for the rings, taking another look at their shining silver substance._

**_ So beautiful. This should be the other way around, but I'm hoping Gohan might buy me something too._**

_ "Hey."_

_ "Huh?"_

_The woman slid the Atrocious Bliss boxes to Setsuna._

_ "A little Christmas present from me to you. Don't tell your friend, or my boss okay," she said with a wink._

_Setsuna looked at the pink and blue boxes. She quickly took the boxes and stuffed them in her coat pockets._

_ "Thank you," Setsuna quickly said._

_ "Tell me how it turns out."_

_Setsuna left the store. Izuna was waiting patiently outside._

_ "Well I think I've done my shopping. Is there anything you wanted to look at Izuna," Setsuna asked._

_ "Nothing in particular I guess. I'm getting a bit hungry. Let's grab some food."_

_ "That's sounds good. Let's go."_

_Setsuna and Izuna made their way to the food court, passing a few stores along the way. One in particular was Cubby's, a sports store where Xion and Ento worked. Xion was helping customers find different items showing where everything was._

_ "If your looking for sports bags, you'll find them on isle 11," Xion said._

_ "Thanks," a young boy said._

_Their manager, Mr. Masu, walked over to Xion._

_ "Well that's the end of your shift Xion. You've done a really great job."_

_ "Thank you Mr. Masu."_

_ "By the way, where's your pig-headed brother?"_

_ "Oh, he's resting at home. He's been injured pretty badly. I don't know what the cause was, but he wasn't able to come to work today."_

_ "Hmmm. Well I hope he gets better soon. Your free to go Xion."_

_ "Thank you very much."_

_Xion left Cubby's a little worn out and ready to leave._

_** There was a rush of people today. Without Ento here, I had to do a lot of work.**_

_Xion looked near the food court. _

_** I think I'll get an ice cream bar.**_

_Xion headed to a desert cart that was full of different types of ice cream. _

_ "Excuse me, may I have a ice cream bar," Xion asked politely._

_ "Coming right up," the man said._

_ "Hey, is that Xion?"_

_Setsuna pointed to Xion waiting for her ice cream bar._

_ "Oh yeah. I wonder what she's doing here."_

_ "Well, it's none of our business. Hey, your gonna eat that shrimp?"_

_Setsuna put her fork in Izuna's food. Izuna stabbed Setsuna's hand with her own fork._

_ "Ouch!"_

_ "You'll have to fight me for this shrimp!"_

_ "Bring it on!"_

_Izuna and Setsuna had a mini sword battle with their forks to get to the shrimp._

_ "Here you go miss."_

_ "Thank you."_

_Xion gave the man the money and she got her delicious ice cream bar. She walked along and ate it, only shivering a few times. Xion glanced in Izuna and Setsuna's direction. Her mind thought back to the tournament, but those thoughts quickly diminished. She made her way to Ento's apartment._

_Xion dug into her pocket for the spare key._

_** I wonder if Ento is still recovering.**_

_She opened the door and turned the light on. The living room was quiet. The light to the bathroom was on. Ento came out with nothing but a towel around his neck and his boxers._

_ "Nothing like a good shower to wash away the pain. Oh, hey Xion, didn't hear you come in."_

_Xion blushed as she seen him almost naked. She quickly turned her back._

_ "Ento you idiot! Hurry and put some clothes on!"_

_ "Isn't it natural to see your little brother like this?"_

_ "You are not my little brother!"_

_ "Well that was harsh. Alright alright."_

_Ento went to his room and put on some pants and a gray t-shirt. He went and sat on the couch._

_ "So how was work Xion?"_

_ "It was long and tiring. I had to do double the work since you weren't there. By the way, how did you acquire all of those bruises? Was it a demon?"_

_ "No not exactly. I wanted Lightning to come to the human world and celebrate Christmas with us."_

_ "You know she's not apart of this world. Why would you do such a foolish thing?"_

_ "I don't really know myself. I made a deal that if we fought and I won, she would come. Sadly I lost, bad."_

_ "I've never fought her, but even I know she was beyond your power. _

_ "I guess she was. Oh no!"_

_ "What, what is it?!"_

_ "I forgot. If I lost, I would have to get Gohan."_

_ "Gohan? Why?"_

_ "Some important mission I guess. I was resting for a few days and completely forgot. Oh boy she's not gonna be happy with me."_

_ "Well go and fetch him."_

_ "But it's Christmas Eve. He's probably spending time with his family. I don't want to bother him. Tomorrow is the party too. Hmmmmmm. Well, I can't really do anything about it because I don't know where he lives."_

_ "You are so hopeless Ento."_

_ "Well, I guess I'll tell him tomorrow. I just hope he'll be done with this mission before the party is over."_

**_ The demon grows stronger with each passing day and Gohan still hasn't made its way to the spirit world. What's keeping him? -Crescent Waves_**


	3. Fun & Games & Work

_Gohan and Miroku arrived to Ento's apartment in the evening, just as Ento asked them to. Gohan knocked on Ento's apartment door. They could hear Christmas music coming from inside. Ento flung the door open._

_ "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"_

_He wore a stripped red and white Christmas sweater with a Santa hat. He had a glass of eggnog in his hand._

_ "Thanks for inviting us over," Gohan said._

_ "All love man. Come on in."_

_Ento's apartment was streamed with Christmas lights. The lights were slightly dimmed so the room would give off a relaxing yet intimate vibe. Xion was near the table making pictures of egg nog. _

_ "Hello my fellow beauty," Miroku said walking towards Xion._

_ "Don't try anything funny."_

_ "How cruel. I only wanted to make my acquaintance. What are you making?"_

_ "Ento said this is egg nog. I've never heard of this type of drink."_

_ "Well we don't know a lot of things about this world. They brought us here to discover and observe."_

_ "Heh, I guess your right."_

_ "The girls should be arriving eventually," Ento said looking at his watch._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ento opened the door._

_ "I'm glad you all could make- Oh my..."_

_Rosa, Izuna, Amy, Asuka, Setsuna, Dawn, Ayame, and Rosa's boss, Ramone were all standing at the door. Ramone had two bags containing her best bread._

_ "I've never seen so many women at my door before."_

_ "Don't think this'll happen again," Rosa said crossing her arms._

_ "Come on in."_

_The girls all filed in. Setsuna quickly went to Gohan and kissed him on the lips._

_ "Hey Gohan."_

_ "Hi Setsuna."_

_ "And now..."_

_Everyone's attention turned towards Ento. He was standing in the middle of the room and under his feet, was a dance pad. He held a remote in his hand._

_ "Let the games..."_

_Ento pushed the power button and the words "LET'S DANCE" appeared on the screen. The dance pad lit up with bright colors._

_ "BEGIN!"_

_Everyone's face grown serious. A contest of Dance Dance Dimensions was no game. It was the real deal._

_ "Well, who shall go first," Ento said with confidence._

_ "I'll rise up to the challenge," Miroku said._

_ "We were once teammates, but we are teammates no longer!"_

_Ento threw him a headset microphone. _

_ "Are you ready?"_

_ "Let's do it!"_

_Ento and Miroku started the game. They were both singing the right notes and moving accordingly to the screen. The others were watching and cheering for the two. They were both neck and neck and neither one was giving up. Half of the song was over and they were still tied._

_ "Switch up! Xion!"_

_Ento took off his headset and threw it at Xion._

_ "I got it!"_

_Xion hopped over the counter and caught the headset. She put it on and jumped on the dance pad just before the next lines and movements came._

_ "No way!"_

_Miroku was astonished by how good Xion was. With Ento they were tied in points but somehow Xion seemed to have passed him up. Xion was moving so elegant and exquisite. Miroku was getting a little distracted. This didn't go unnoticed by Xion however. She caught his eye and blew him a kiss with two fingers, throwing in a wink for extra effect._

_ "I can't keep going on like this. Asuka!"_

_Miroku took off his headset and tossed it backwards. _

_ "Rock and roll!"_

_Asuka caught the headset and they both switched places. The song quickly changed to a girls and the two were really getting into it. They were shaking their goods and sweating like there's no tomorrow. Xion was still in the lead by 500 points. Soon the song switched up again but this required a duet._

_ "Gohan! Setsuna!"_

_Asuka took off her headset and grabbed another off the television._

_ "Wait a minute! I don't sing or dance," Gohan pleaded._

_ "Let's go Gohan," Setsuna said._

_Setsuna grabbed the two headsets and passed them to Gohan. _

_ "Let's see... Alright those two should do. Miroku! Dawn!"_

_Xion passed them both the headsets._

_ "I shall recover from my previous blunder. Let's give it our all Dawn!"_

_ "R, right!"_

_Setsuna, Gohan, Dawn, and Miroku were singing and dancing to the rhythm of the song. They both got close to each other and held hands having a blast. They weren't even looking at the scores much. Eventually the songs ended. Gohan and Setsuna's team won!_

_ "Alright we won," Gohan said excitedly._

_ "And you said you don't sing and dance," Setsuna said hugging him._

_Miroku was on his knees, disappointed in his performance._

_ "I've failed you. If I wasn't mesmerized by Xion's beauty, maybe we would've have a chance."_

_Dawn went to comfort Miroku._

_ "Don't blame yourself Miroku. Let's try again okay?"_

_ "Sure, let's."_

_The group restarted the game. Amy was having a nice time with the others, but what she really wanted was some Tenshiro._

_**He said he had something to take care of so he'll be a bit late. What could he possibly be doing?**_

_ "And that's the end of the third round. Icon is barely breaking a sweat as he toys with his opponent."_

_The announcer and the fans seen this one sided fight go into Icon's favor. Icon sat in his corner waiting for the next round._

_ "Hey old man, what time is it," Icon asked Toyota._

_ "9:00. Heh, if you wanna make it in time, you know what must be done."_

_They both looked at each other in agreement. Icon put in his mouthpiece and waited for the bell to ring. DING! The next round has begun. His opponent charged out the gate with a haymaker. Icon stayed totally calm as he stopped him with a single solid jab. His opponent was vaguely staggered but tried to land a shot. Icon was looking too pretty as he was dodging all of his punches._

**_ Time to wrap this up with my finishing move!_**

_Icon dodged low and crept under his opponent. Icon spun twice and gripped his right fist._

_ "SUPER ICONIC DYNAMITE PUNCH OF HEAVEN AND HELL'S TRUTH THE 3RD!"_

_Icon's opponent was stunned by the long name to even do anything. Icon leaped off the ground and sent his fist straight at his opponent's chin. His mouthpiece was knocked out his mouth as he was knocked off his feet and out in the stands. People were moving out the way before he would crash on them. _

_**Success!**_

_Icon went back to his corner to see Toyota with his mouth gaped open._

_ "Satisfied," Icon said smiling._

_ "Just, just get to your stupid party."_

_ "Merry Christmas coach."_

_Icon left the ring and got ready to go to the party._

_The gang was having a really great time as they danced, sang, and had delicious bread to satisfy their hungry needs. _

_ "Hey Gohan, mind if I talk to you outside for a sec?"_

_Gohan seen Ento wave his hand over to him. Gohan followed him outside of his apartment. _

_ "Ento, what's up," Gohan asked._

_ "Your enjoying yourself right?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm having a blast with everyone."_

_ "That's good. Listen uhhh, about a week ago, I wanted Lightning to come to the human world."_

_ "Here?! I don't think she would consider doing that."_

_ "So I made a deal. If I would beat her, I could bring her here and well...you know the rest."_

_ "Well, I'm glad you came out in one piece. Lightning isn't exactly the nicest but she means well."_

_ "There's more to it. If I lost, she would request your help with something. I don't know what it is, but she needs you for it."_

_ "Right, right now?"_

_ "Here's the thing. I passed out when I came back so it's been a week since then. Lightning might be pretty ticked off at me. I waited a bit longer so you could have your fun at the party. Sorry you have to work on Christmas Day Gohan."_

_ "Don't worry. I'll take care of whatever this is and I'll be back before you know it."_

_ "Okay sounds good."_

_Ento went back inside. _

**_ Let's see what Lightning needs of me._**

_ "Hey Gohan?"_

_Gohan turned around to see Setsuna opening the door._

_ "Setsuna!"_

_ "Aren't you coming back inside?"_

_ "I'm sorry. Something came up so I have to go."_

_Setsuna seemed to look a bit disappointed._

_ "Is it really that important?"_

_ "I'm afraid it is."_

_Gohan smiled at her and quickly ran outside. _

_ "Gohan wait!"_

_ "Ye, yeah?"_

_Setsuna held the Atrocious Bliss boxes in her coat pocket, but quickly felt the box with the rings in the other. She took out the box._

_ "I uh, I bought these rings for us. Here I'll put yours on, and you'll put mine on."_

_Setsuna gave Gohan the ring. _

_**Wow, this must've cost a fortune! I don't even have a present for her...**_

_Gohan put the ring on her right index finger while Setsuna put his ring on his left index finger. Gohan looked over the ring. It's silver surface was sparkling beautifully._

_ "I love it Setsuna."_

_ "I knew you would. If this thing of yours is really important, well then I can't really stop you now can I?"_

_ "If you did, I wouldn't be able to get your present."_

_Setsuna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Gohan waved to her and sped outside._

**_ So he did remember! What a thoughtful boyfriend._**

_Gohan was freaking out outside._

**_ Why did I say that?! All of the stores are closed on Christmas Day! Oh man, I'm such a terrible boyfriend..._**

_Gohan first teleported home to get his spirit world uniform. He switched outfits, then teleported to the spirit world._

_Gohan teleported in Lightning's throne room._

_ "You wanted to see me Lightning?"_

_ "I wanted to see you for the past 7 days. That degenerate Gintami," Lightning said irritated._

_ "Sorry about that."_

_ "Anyway, there's a demon in Fujon cave that was sealed long ago. Now the seal is weakening and it's been slowly growing in power as of late. If Ento would've told you when he was suppose to, we could've rid of the beast sooner. The seal isn't completely broken but if another day were to pass, then it would be too late to stop it."_

_ "Alright, I know what to do. I'm off Lightning."_

_ "You'll need this won't you?"_

_Lightning threw Gohan's sword, StarLight, towards him. He caught her and put her in his seath._

_ "Now I'm ready. I'll be back!"_

_Gohan ran out into the snow. It was pretty deep, reaching Gohan's ankles. It was already dark out, but it looked prettier that way. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon was shining brightly on the spirit world. Gohan looked at the moon, feeling Minato watching over him. _

_ "There's no time to waste!"_

_**Gohan needs to defeat the beast, make it out alive, and get a gift for Setsuna. Quite the daunting task. In the shadows, someone looms over the descendant... -Crescent Waves**_


	4. Temptation & Strife

_Gohan carried his body through the snow, making his way to Fujon Cave._

_"Alright I'm here. Lightning was right, I can feel a large amount of energy coming from within the cave."_

_He trudged ownward. Inside Fujon Cave, Gohan was mesmerized by all of the glistening crystal surrounding him. Blue, pink, green, yellow, a wide variety of colors. Gohan picked up a blue crystal. He examined its shiny features._

**_ I think Setsuna would like this. I'll keep on to it._**

_He put the crystal in his sheath and moved forward. At the end of he cave, he seen a big blue ice golem._

_"What the, what the heck is that?! It's huge!"_

_The ice golem didn't take notice of Gohan until he spoke. The golem looked down at the young man._

_"Vile human! Why you come into domain of golem," it's voice sounding a bit slow._

_"I'm uh, I'm here to defeat you!"_

_"Defeat me? Golem think you funny. Seal almost gone. Me almost full power, but Golem defeat you now AHHHHHHHH!"_

_The golem shot a blue beam out of his mouth._

_"Woah!"_

_Gohan was able to dodge it just in time. He moved away, bringing out StarLight._

_"It's time to take you down!"_

_Gohan charged at Golem and swung his sword. It barely made a dent in Golem's rock hard, icy body._

_"Huh?! Tsk, HAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan was hacking and slashing away, not even making Golem flinch._

_"Golem don't know what boy up to, but boy annoys golem."_

_The giant swung his arm, knocking Gohan away._

_"It's big alright, plus StarLight isn't having any effect at all."_

_Golem slowly moved forward._

_"Die boy!"_

_Golem plunged his fist at Gohan. Gohan jumped in the air, dodged the fist and jumped on it's arm._

_"Let's go!"_

_Gohan ran up Golem's arm and backflipped kicked it in his face._

_"Ughhhh!"_

_Golem fell back, feeling the impact of Gohan's boot._

_"Golem felt hit. Now you die!"_

_"Gohan don't think so!"_

_"Now you mock Golem?! Golem make you pay!"_

_Golem smashed his hands on the ground. Ice shards starting formed and headed for Gohan. Gohan's sword started to pulse. He lifted StarLight in the air and brought her down in mighty fashion._

_"Slash Wave!"_

_A giant air wave came from the sword and smashed into the ice shards. Particles of ice shards flew everywhere as they were destroyed from the Slash Wave._

_"Ghhhh!"_

_Gohan covered some of the shards with his sword. Suddenly Gohan felt an extremely large force hurl him almost out the cave. Golem's fist slammed into StarLight, knocking Gohan back. StarLight was flung out of his hand. He held his chest and coughed a bit of blood._

_"His power is crazy, and the seal hasn't completely worn off yet..."_

_The cave started to rumble. It shook from above, some of the crystals were dropping from the ceiling._

**_ This cave is gonna collapse at any minute. I need to make sure I'm out when it does, while he's still in it._**

_The ground rumbled again, only this time it was Golem running towards him._

_"Freedom! I'm almost to freedom! Out of my way boy!"_

_Gohan grabbed his sword and put it back in his seath._

_"Sorry but, I don't think you'll be getting your freedom. The only thing you'll receive is your death!"_

_Gohan powered up some. The energy building up in his body, swirling around him. He put his hands at his side._

_"Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeee!"_

_A blue-ish like energy formed in Gohan's hands. The energy turned into a ball and it grew bigger with more energy Gohan put it into it._

_"DIE!"_

_Golem punched max power at Gohan. The energy was getting too big for Gohan to handle!_

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan fired the kamehamea wave directly at Golem. A blue energy lit up the whole cave._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! FREEDOM!"_

_Golem was turned into nothingness from Gohan's ultimate attack. Golem was no more._

_"There, I did it. Woah!"_

_Gohan became off balance from the cave shaking. It was going to collapse soon. Gohan hurried out the cave. He checked to see if the blue crystal was still intact. Sure enough, it was._

_Gohan returned to Lightning and reported his success._

_"It was a golem inside the cave. It was hard but, I was able to defeat it."_

_"I expect nothing less from Minato's descendant. You can go now."_

_"Alright. Huh?!"_

_Gohan felt a tremendous power coming from outside the throne room. It was a bit dark, powerful and dark._

_"Lightning, you feel that?"_

_"I do. Let's move Gohan."_

_"Right!"_

_Lightning and Gohan ran to see the trouble._

_The snow was getting heavier by the second, a blizzard falling down on them. In the midst of it all, a dark knight laid in the snow._

_"Was this...where the power came from," Gohan asked._

_"I believe so. I've never seen this creature before in my life."_

_The dark knight instantly stood on his feet. Gohan pulled out his sword._

_"Who are you?!"_

_"Oh I'm hurt! You've forgotten me so quickly Minato Namikaze!"_

_The dark knight pointed at Gohan._

_"M, Minato?"_

_"Don't play coy with me! Your Minato Namikaze! You have his energy, the same golden energy since when we last fought! Now I have trained long and hard for this battle once again! I may have lost in the past, but that's in the past! Now we do battle!"_

_Gohan's power just dropped to zero and suddenly lost his will to fight._

**_ What's with this guy..._**

_Lightning stepped to the dark knight._

_"I regret to inform you that this may be the closest to Minato you'll get."_

_"Wha, why do you say that?"_

_"This is his descendant Gohan Yatakashi. He's inherited Minato's power. Of course their identical to each other, but your sorely mistaken."_

_"So he's not...Minato..."_

_Gohan put his sword back._

_"I'm not him, but I do have a bit of his power. Sorry if this isn't what your expecting. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."_

_Gohan teleported home. The dark knight stood there in the cold disappointed beyond belief._

_"N, no. This cannot be...I sensed his power. I came all the way here to fight Minato. That damned Minato!"_

_"What's this...!"_

_Lightning felt a huge power surge from within the dark knight. The purplish dark aura from him was released all at once, stinging the air around him. Lightning was getting pushed back._

**_He's an odd one, but his power is incredible!_**

_"I'VE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR MINATO! I DEMAND A FIGHT! YOU GIRL! TELL ME YOUR NAME!"_

_Lightning was getting a bit creeped out, not by his power, but by his...attitude._

_"Priestess Lightning..."_

_"BUT THE SKY IS CLEAR! SEE?! I MADE A JOKE! NOW FIGHT ME AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Gohan went home and changed clothes. He still had the crystal in his hand. He made his way to the party._

_"How I love this Christmas party," Ento said._

_"I'm enjoying myself actually," Tenshiro said shirtless._

_"If, if this game was only with Tenshrio, I'd be glad to do this, but this is insane," Amy said in a bunny outfit._

_"I feel so humiliated, I don't know why I agreed to this," Rosa said in a Santa outfit._

_"I don't seem to mind much...," Setsuna said in a swimsuit._

_"Strut yourself Setsuna! Bam!" Izuna was wearing a one piece swimsuit._

_"This is getting good. Now I just need to get ASUKA unclothed..." Ento said looming in Asuka's direction._

_"Suckers, you'll never see me like them," Asuka said confidently._

_The gang was playing strip poker. Tenshiro lost once so he choose to take off his shirt. Rosa and Amy were utter first timers in poker and lost. Ento had a wide variety of selections for them to choose from. The only reason Amy agreed was by Tenshrio's persuasion. By "Persuasion," basically his sparkling abs and awesome six pack. Xion, Dawn, and Ayame had no intentions of playing and possibly losing. Gohan came knocking on the door. Ento opened it._

_"Gohan my man! I'd knew you'd be back!"_

_"Like I said I would. Why is everyone dressed up," Gohan asked._

_"This is just getting more and more humiliating!"_

_Ramone laughed at Rosa's expense, but she felt that Rosa was secretly having fun. Setsuna face flushed red. She desperately wanted to cover her body in some clothes._

_"AHHHHHHHH Gohan don't look! To soon to soon!"_

_She threw her coat at him._

_"Setsuna what are you- Buah!"_

_Gohan's face was stuffed in Setsuna's coat. The Atrocious Bliss boxes came out of her pocket._

_"I'm gotta put my clothes back on!"_

_Setsuna grabbed her clothes off the couch and headed to the bathroom._

_"Just what is going on..." said a confused Gohan. He put Setsuna's coat on the couch._

_"A game of strip poker my friend. Wanna join," Ento asked._

_"No thanks."_

_"Awwww your no fun. Well, your good buddy Tenshiro showed up."_

_"Never said we were friends," Tenshiro said focusing on the task at hand._

_He was in a heated poker game against Asuka. Everybody else was relaxing, watching television and enjoying the falling snow. Setsuna came from the bathroom moments later. Gohan was in the corner talking with Ento._

_"It was that big?!" Ento said wanting to know about Gohan's mission._

_"Yeah, it was huge. I'm just glad I was able to get out in one piece. I was able to snag this."_

_Gohan pulled the crystal out of his pocket._

_"It's pretty. You got that from the cave?"_

_"Yep. There were tons of them."_

_"You couldn't snag one for your buddy Ento?"_

_"Well the cave was collapsing and-"_

_"Hi boys!"_

_"Setsuna!"_

_Gohan quickly slid the crystal in his pocket._

_"So what took you so long? I thought something might've happened to you? Oh wait don't me, you got me a present!"_

_"That's exactly the reason! It took me a long time to find it but well, here it is."_

_Gohan pulled out the crystal. Setsuna's eyes widened at it's malevolent beauty._

_"It's, its, I can't believe this. This must've cost so much..."_

_"Well I did have to fight for this."_

_"I'll leave you kids alone."_

_Ento left the two to themselves._

_"Huh, what's this?"_

_Ento accidentally kicked a box. He seen two on his floor. He picked them up and examined them._

_"Atrocious Bliss. Who's are these?"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Setsuna tackled him and the boxes fell to the floor._

_"Help Xion! I'm under attack!" Ento yelled._

_"No thanks."_

_Setsuna scooped up the boxes._

_"What were you doing going through my coat?!"_

_"I didn't! They just fell out, honest. I guess uhh, you were planning on having a memorable Christmas as well huh?"_

_"D, don't talk so loud. I'm guessing you know what they are."_

_"Oh yeah. If your serious about doing this, then I won't stop you. Just don't make any noise and clean up when your done."_

_"Yeah...hey Gohan, come here for a sec."_

_"Okay."_

_Setsuna led Gohan into Ento's room and locked the door._

_"What are we doing in Ento's room," Gohan asked._

_"Oh I just wanted some privacy ya know. Hey can you show me that crystal again?"_

_"Sure."_

_They sat on Ento's bed. Gohan took out the crystal._

_"I don't how you got your hands on something like this but, I love it."_

_"It's yours. Here."_

_The crystal shined in Setsuna's eyes._

_"I'll treasure this always. Here, I have something for us."_

_Setsuna took out the boxes. She handed the blue box to Gohan._

_"I wonder what's inside."_

_Gohan opened the box to find...nothing._

_"Setsuna there's uhhh, nothing inside."_

_"What?!"_

_Setsuna opened her box to find nothing in it as well._

_"At least I got this for free..." She said under her breath._

_"Wait a second..."_

_Setsuna looked at Gohan. He had his nose in the box, smelling it's contents._

_"This doesn't smell bad. Actually, it has this appealing scent."_

_Gohan had his nose all in that box._

_"Your a strange one Gohan..."_

_"It smells good, but what is this I'm feeling? It's as if my body is on fire!"_

_Gohan dropped the box and touched his body. It was indeed hot._

**_ Your body will get hot, and you'll yearn for each other's touch._**

_Remembering the lady's words, Setsuna opened her box and took a big whiff of it._

**_ He's right. It does smell good. Soooo good, that my body..._**

_Just like Gohan, Setsuna's body started to burn up._

_"My body burns!" Setsuna said clutching her chest._

_"What is this..."_

_"Hold me Gohan!"_

_Setsuna tackled Gohan on the bed. She laid on top of him._

_"Setsuna..."_

_"Gohan..."_

_Setsuna started kissing Gohan. They stayed like that for awhile, the Atrocious Bliss taking effect._

_"My body is still hot...maybe I should...take off my clothes..."_

_Setsuna started taking off her top, showing her bra and bare breasts._

_"Setsuna, wa, wait just a sec..."_

_Gohan couldn't think straight. He was living in the moment. OH YEAH!_

_"I don't think I can wait anymore Go-Go. Do you...do have something before we get started?"_

_"Something...!"_

**_ Who would've thought I'd get myself into something Like this?! I didn't bother to bring a condom with me! It wasn't like I was gonna ask Setsuna to have sex with me! AHHHHHHH!_**

_Gohan was getting mind boggled. Setsuna climbed on top of him._

_"It's ok...if you don't have one. This is my first time...so please be gentle, okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure thing..."_

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_Gohan felt something. A faint power that was slowly dropping. He didn't know how he was able to feel it, but it felt like a distress signal. He couldn't shake the feeling off._

**_I can sense a power decreasing rapidly. Is this Lightning's power?_**

_"Gohan, please say something..."_

_"Setsuna I...I can't do this. I'm sorry but I have to go."_

_Gohan moved Setsuna to the side and got off the bed._

_"W, wait Gohan!"_

_"It's an emergency I just remembered. I'll be back, I promise!"_

_Gohan unlocked the door and left Ento's apartment. Everyone wondered why he left so abruptly, calling his name out but he gave no response back. He raced outside._

**_ Who was that dark knight? He gave me an odd feeling. If this is indeed Lightning's power I'm sensing, then I'd better hurry!_**

_Lightning was kicked away in the snow, bruises and cuts all over her body._

_"So, so strong..."_

_Lightning was barely able to stand, while the dark knight was throwing snow at her, trying to find some enjoyment._

_"You gave me an unpleasant fight young lady, so I'll give you mountains of snow balls as a reward! Take all of this!"_

_He started chucking snowballs at Lightning. Her anger was seeping through, but knew she was no match for the knight. Gohan teleported on the battlefield, sword in sheath, determined look on his face. The knight threw a snowball and Gohan caught it, crushing it in his hands._

_"Oh my it's the Minato Namikaze reject. Go away, I'm playing with the young priestess," the knight said readying another snowball._

_Gohan turned around towards Lightning. He looked down and checked her injuries._

_"Are you alright Lightning?"_

_"I'll be fine."_

_Lightning stood up._

_"This knight...his power is incredible. It's as if he was just toying with me. How humiliating for you to see me like this..."_

_Gohan looked towards the knight. The knight waved and began making more snowballs._

_"Go back to Valhalla. I'll handle this."_

_"Your no match for him! If I couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?!"_

_The moon shined brightly on Gohan. Gohan turned towards Lightning._

_"Because I'm Minato Namikaze's descendant."_

_Lightning couldn't explain it, but she caught a glimpse of Minato. The face, the posture, his reassurance, it resembled Minato just like Lightning remembered when she was a little girl._

_"Al, alright then. Do be careful."_

_Lightning sped back to Valhalla._

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!"_

_The knight chucked snowballs at Lightning. Gohan took out StarLight and sliced all of them._

_"MOVE IT REJECT!"_

_"I'll be your opponent. In the name of my ancestor I will defeat you!"_

_The dark knight's attitude changed._

_"Oho, this'll be fun."_

_The dark knight used his dark energy to conjure a sword, imbedded with dark energy._

_"Shall we begin, Yatakashi?"_

**_Gohan has sworn to defeat the knight in Minato's name. There's no turning back now! But that moment with Setsuna... -Crescent Waves_**


	5. As The Descendant

_ "Let us do battle, Gohan Yatakashi!"_

_The dark knight charged at Gohan, and Gohan charged after. They both clashed swords, both trying to overpower the other._

_ "Hmmmm, it's not a kunia, but close enough," the dark knight said._

_Gohan didn't say anything. He tried to gain the upper hand._

**_ What's with this guy?! I don't feel any force at all!_**

_The knight pushed Gohan away._

_ "Your strength is admirable Yatakashi, but it doesn't feel like Minato's. I'll do away with you quickly, then it's back to pelting snowballs."_

_Without any effort, the knight make three phantoms of himself, each having their own dark swords in hands._

_ "Let's see how you fare against these! Go my children!"_

_The three phantoms charged in after Gohan, and he was on the defensive. _

**_ Three against one is hardly a fair game!_**

_Gohan was holding his own against the three phantoms. It became a daunting task after awhile. He started to grow tired. Outta nowhere, a snowball hits Gohan on the side of his head._

**_ What was that?!_**

_Gohan looked to see the dark knight with mountains of snowballs behind him._

_ "Don't mind me! Just trying to enjoy myself! You should keep your eyes on those three!"_

_A phantom jumped in the air ready to take Gohan's head off. Gohan precisely timed his counter, and sliced the phantom in two before it made it to the ground. The darkness residing in the phantom leaked out, and it was able to pull itself together. It turned around and smiled at Gohan, as if nothing had happened._

**_ These guys can shape themselves together?! This is gonna be troublesome, I don't have any light based attacks._**

_Gohan began slashing away at the phantoms, while dodging the dark knight's snowballs. _

_** This kid is good. Time for the next phase.**_

_The dark knight released the phantoms, evaporating in the air._

_ "What the..."_

_ "I hope your good and warmed up, because now the real fight starts."_

_Gohan pointed his sword at the dark knight._

_ "Answer me! Just who are you, and why are you so intent on Minato?!"_

_ "Didn't you mother ever tell you to respect your elders boy? But since your his descendant, I feel as if your obligated to know. My name is Edin. I challenged Minato to a battle to the death. I was completely outclassed and outmatched. He had a chance to kill me but he didn't. He walked away the winner, and I the loser. I felt so humiliated and worthless. He spat all over my honor."_

_Edin had his fists clenched._

_ "That's when I called upon the forces of darkness. I wanted revenge, another shot at taking him down. Thus created the dark knight. My power has grown substantially since then. I was granted so much power!"_

_His fists unclenched. Edin looked up towards the moon. _

_ "Now my opportunity was wasted. That coward ran from me and decided to HOP IN THE SKY! If I was only stronger back then, if I had this dark power, I would've been rid of that pathetic-"_

_Gohan blitzed at Edin, sword raised high._

_ "Don't talk bad about Minato!"_

_Edin punched Gohan on the stomach, blood coming from his mouth._

_ "And what would you know about him little man? I don't think you were around to even see him. But now that your here, I can extract my revenge on him! Dark Void!"_

_Edin opened his hand creating a dark particle of matter. It soon became bigger._

_ "TAKE THIS!"_

_At point blank range, Edin launched the Dark Void into Gohan's stomach._

_ "EHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_The Void pushed Gohan's back, leaving a trail in the snow. The darkness swallowed Gohan in a giant ball, then exploded. Lightning could feel the energy coming from within the throne room._

_ "Do you believe young Gohan can handle this on his own," Gazelle said helping Lightning tend to her wounds._

_ "Maybe he can. He still has "that" power residing inside of him. If he can bring out that same power he used against me, he might have a chance. Otherwise..."_

_ "Let us place our trust in him for now. I believe he can do it."_

_Gohan was laying in the snow, sword inches away from him. Some of his uniform was torn in several places. A snowball smacked him in his face._

_ "Minato would've avoided that attack with ease! YOUR A DISGRACE!"_

_Gohan wiped the snow off his face and stared at Edin._

_ "I told you before, I am not him. Here, let me show you what I can really do!"_

_The air stirred around Gohan. He clenched his fists and started powering up, controlling the energy from within him. _

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_A whitish-blue aura formed around Gohan's body. His energy was increasing rapidly. It even made Edin stop making snowballs and take notice in Gohan's power. The snow was whipping around Gohan due to his controlled energy._

_ "SOARING DRAGON STRIKE!"_

_Gohan rushed at Edin, leaving the snow in the dust. He punched Edin hard in his stomach, Edin not even noticing Gohan for a sec._

_ "UGHHH!"_

_Gohan uppercut Edin in the chin, and readied his right fist. Edin had his hands up to block it, but the right fist was only a feint. Gohan shifted behind Edin, and kicked him across the field. Edin slid on the snow, but was able to keep his balance._

_ "TIME OUT TIME OUT!"_

_Gohan didn't let his idiocy faze him. He rushed him, cutting him off._

_ "Oh dear..."_

_Gohan kicked him high in the air, blood splattering from his mouth. Gohan teleported in the air and hammer strike Edin in his back. Edin was slammed down in the snow. _

_ "NOT DONE YET!"_

_Gohan had his hands out and threw rapid fire ki blasts at Edin. Explosions came from the ground but Gohan didn't stop there. He created a massive ki blast and threw it down at Edin. A giant explosion could be felt from Valhalla, and neighboring villages. Gohan's energy cooled down, and he landed safely on the snow._

**_ He couldn't have survived that attack. No way he couldn't have..._**

_Gohan was breathing a bit heavy, but felt he got the job done._

_ "That stung a bit I must say."_

_Gohan's eyes widened heavily as he seen Edin get up as if he just gone taking a nap._

_ "No, how could you be still alive?!"_

_ "Were you expecting me dead? I hope not."_

_Edin pointed his hand at Gohan. His fingertips lit up with purplish dark energy._

_ "Piercing Anatomy!"_

_Beams of straight energy came from his fingertips and pieced Gohan's body. Gohan had no time to react as five beams struck his body. Blood dripping from his mouth. Gohan fell to the ground, feeling immobilized and weakened. He felt pain surge throughout his entire body, but doesn't believe any internal organs were hit. Edin walked towards Gohan. He threw a snowball at the back of his head._

_ "AND YOU LOSE! You did well to match up against the dark knight, but you've FAILED young descendant! Minato must be kicking himself seeing you like this!"_

_Gohan was getting angry hearing those words. More than anything else in the world, Gohan would hate disappointing the people that put so much faith in him, basically giving him their life. If he were to fail, he just couldn't forgive himself._

_ "N, no..."_

_ "Hmmmmm. Did you say something loser?"_

_ "It's not over yet!"_

_Gohan stood to his feet and placed his hands at his side, energy charging in his hands._

_ "What is this?!"_

_ "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_At a close range, he fired a kamehamea wave at Edin, blasting him away. Gohan poured out the last bit of energy he had. Edin was out of sight, but Gohan could still feel his energy, he was still alive._

**_ Ngh, where is he?!_**

_Edin came from behind and pulled Gohan's hands behind his back while putting his foot in his back._

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan was screaming out in pain._

_ "How does this feel young one?! I could just rip your arms off in your current state. Your little attack almost had me. Tell you what, if you say the the dark knight Edin is the motherlord of all that is dark, and that he's better then Minato, then I'll let you go."_

_ "Not a chance!"_

_ "...TIME TO DIE!"_

_Edin was over stretching Gohan's back and arm muscles severely._

_ "Oho this is most enjoyable. Unfortunately I grow tired of this. BEGONE- hello what's this?"_

_Edin released his hold and kicked Gohan in the snow. Edin seen a shiny silver ring in the snow. He picked it up and examined it._

_ "I say this is a nice piece of metal."_

_Gohan turned around and seen what he was holding. _

**_ Th, that's!_**

_Gohan looked down at his finger and seen the ring was not on. _

_ "THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!"_

_ "Oh so this belongs to you? Well here, I have no use of it."_

_Edin threw Gohan the ring._

_ "PIERCING ANATOMY!"_

_As quickly as he said his attack, a dark beam disintegrated the ring into dust._

_ "WOOPS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_Gohan couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His Christmas present was destroyed right in front of him. The present Setsuna gave to him. It was gone..._

_ "You monster...how dare you..."_

_A deep hidden power was surfacing out of Gohan. The energy swirled around him, slowly turning yellow. His hair and eyes were starting to change color._

_ "Monster? No silly boy...I AM A KNIGHT!"_

_ "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Gohan's power erupted sending Edin flying. _

_ "There it is," Lightning concluded._

_ "Now we have nothing to fear. Go get him Gohan," Gazelle cheered._

_Golden aura emitted from Gohan. His hair was yellow and his eyes were green. His stood tall and firm, ready to take out the man who ruined his Christmas. Edin dusted himself off._

_ "Now this is new. Minato never shown anything quite like this..."_

_ "Minato didn't finish you off when he had the chance. Now that...was a mistake."_

**_ The super saiyan has erupted from Gohan. The ring was the trigger that sparked this madness. It's too late for regrets now. -Crescent Waves_**


	6. Our Shining Moment

_ "So this is your true power. I'll just have to test it out."_

_Edin pointed his fingertips at Gohan._

_ "Take this!"_

_Edin pointed his fingers at Gohan and started blasting him. The golden energy swirling around Gohan acted as a barrier, protecting him from the beams._

**_ Harnessing his energy I see. This kid is gonna give me problems._**

_Gohan walked forward, slowly taking his time._

_ "I'll say this once. Leave now and I might overlook all of this."_

_ "How dare you make threats at me boy! I've played around a little too much. I should've killed you when I had the chance. Well I'll just have to finish you off here and now!"_

_Edin powered up, the dark energy twisting the trees and snow. He held his hands out in front of him. A giant dark ball of energy starting forming._

_ "I'll like to see your energy deflect this! Go, Ominous Crush Ball!"_

_Edin sent the Crush Ball at Gohan. Gohan was still walking forward, completely aware of the impending attack, but still moved on. As soon as the Crusher Ball made contact, the ground exploded, sending chunks of snow and pieces of the earth flying in all directions. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was nowhere to be found. Edin jumped excitedly upon his victory. _

_ "AHA! I AM THE GREATEST! BITE ME MINATO! YOUR LITTLE DESCENDANT WAS NOTHING BUT CANNON FODDER!"_

_ "Were you expecting me dead? I hope not."_

_Gohan was right behind Edin, completely unharmed by his attack. _

_ "WHAT?!"_

_Edin turned around, only to receive an elbow from Gohan._

_ "THAT SMARTS!"_

_Gohan kicked him sending him far back. Gohan dashed towards him, grabbing StarLight out of the snow. Gohan jumped and prepared to plunge his sword into Edin's body._

_ "OH NO!"_

_Barely escaping, Edin's phased through Gohan's sword, and retreated to a safe distance. Edin forged another dark sword with his energy._

_ "No more games Yatakashi! I played around with you too much! You gained to much power! This is absurd!"_

_Gohan was silent. This angered Edin even more._

_ "A silent protagonist huh? Heheheh...SLASH WAVE!"_

_A dark wave came from his sword, sent straight for Gohan._

_ "NGHAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan created a Slash Wave of his own. They both collided, creating a burst of energy throughout the field. Both teleported and made their way into sword combat. They were both moving at such a rapid pace, not even the eye could catch their movements. Their battle made their way into the air. Gohan was barely breaking a sweat deflecting Edin's strikes. Edin was swinging recklessly desperate to hit the young descendant._

_ "STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU! AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Edin was able to knock StarLight out of his hand and into the snow. Edin lunged his sword into Gohan's body but Gohan still remained calm. He ran into Edin's sword and dodged at the last minute, moving to Edin's side._

_ "HAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan elbowed Edin in the back of the neck, sending Edin crashing down to the ground. Gohan landed safely, looking down on the injured Edin. He walked towards him._

_ "Give it up, you can't win."_

_Edin looked down at his hands in disgust. He looked at Gohan, his face still rock solid and heartless. _

_**That same face Minato gave me. It's, it's infuriating!**_

_ "DIE!"_

_Edin threw a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan knocked it away with a flick of his hand._

_ "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"_

_He used all of his power and launched ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan had no problem knocking them all away, causing mini explosions within the air. Edin was stunned. A moment ago, he was toying with Gohan. As soon as he made this transformation, he was the one being toyed with. _

_ "Why? Why can't I win?! I'll kill you, I SWEAR IT!"_

_Edin charged blindly out of pure rage. He punched Gohan directly in the face._

_ "Ha! How'd you like that?!"_

_Gohan turned his head back, unfazed by the punch._

_ "This is how you throw a punch."_

_Gohan cocked his fist back and gave Edin his own strength. His fist smashed into Edin's jaw. He was sprawled on the snow powerless._

_ "N, no. This can't be how it ends, not like this."_

_Gohan walked toward Edin. Edin was crouched down on the snow, looking up at Gohan. Gohan put his hand out, ready to blast Edin into oblivion. _

**_ So this is how it ends eh..._**

_Gohan's energy was starting to release out of his hand, ready to fire. He suddenly looked up at the moon. Indeed Gohan was still bitter and angry towards Edin for destroying the ring Setsuna gave him. Seeing Lightning so beat up was a bit of a shock to him, especially how easy he made it look. Gohan had the power, but something told him this wouldn't suffice, in fact, someone told him. Gohan lowered his hand, his eyes and hair turning back._

_ "I'm threw with you."_

_Gohan walked past Edin and headed towards Valhalla. Edin was surprised._

_ "What what WHAT?! What do you mean threw?!"_

_ "There's no point in fighting you anymore. I could've killed you right now but, Minato spared you again. I'll let you go, but if I catch you around here again, Minato won't hold me back."_

_Gohan walked onwards. Edin looked at the young warrior._

**_ No, not again. I'd rather die than be made ashamed of again! He gave me the same cold expression as him! I will not be bested by a child! Not again! NOT AGAIN!_**

_Edin's power started sky rocketing. He let out a loud yell, dark purplish aura whipping around the whole area._

_ "I WILL NOT LOSE DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL NOT!"_

_Edin raised his hands in the air, generating a giant ball of dark energy. It stared sucking up everything around it._

_ "EAT THIS! DEATH'S WAKE!"_

_Edin threw the giant ball at Gohan. Gohan turned around to see the massive ball coming towards him. He instantly transformed back._

_ "YOU FOOL! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Quick to the point, Gohan unleashed a giant kamehamea wave. They were both in deadlock, but the Death's Wake was getting pushed back._

_ "N, no! This cannot be!"_

_The Death's Wake slammed into Edin, along with the kamehamea wave. He flew into the air, and exploded upon impact._

_ "NOOOOOO! I AM THE DARK KNIGHT! MINATOOOOOO!"_

_Just like that, it was over. Gohan turned back once more. He grabbed his sword and made it back to Valhalla._

_Gohan walked inside the throne room. Gazelle and Lightning were awaiting his return._

_ "Have you succeeded," Lightning asked._

_ "Yes. He was tough but, I managed to beat him."_

_ "We knew you could do it Gohan," Gazelle applauded._

_ "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back."_

_ "Gohan wait."_

_Lightning cleared her throat and tried to say the right words._

_ "About what I said earlier, I just said it, out of spite. You really have gotten stronger."_

_ "I'm glad to hear you say that, but I'm not as strong as I want to be yet. I still have to surpass him. Goodbye you two."_

_Gohan teleported home._

_ "Ms. Farron, who do you think Gohan was referring to?"_

_ "I have a good guess on who he means. I think he can do it. He's grown, and I want to continue to see his growth."_

_Gohan came back to Ento's apartment out of breath and super tired. Nonetheless he knocked on the door._

_ "Oh it's you Gohan," Xion answered._

_ "Hello."_

_ "You may be a bit too late. The party is over."_

_ "What?!"_

_ "Don't shout! Ento's sleeping on the couch."_

_Xion pointed to Ento laying down in his couch. There was leftover food on the counter and the television was still on._

_ "So I'm late it seems. Setsuna is gonna kill me..."_

_ "She did look a bit upset but seemed to be thinking about something."_

_ "Well, I'll get going."_

_ "Wait Gohan. Ento said to meet him in the town square in a few days."_

_ "In a few days? What's..."_

_Gohan remembered. In a few days, it'll be New Years. He smiled._

_ "Sure, I'll be there."_

_Xion closed the door. Gohan left the apartment. He looked down at his finger. There was no ring, which saddened him._

_Everyone was crowded around Tokyo's town square, watching the ball slowly dropping. Setsuna and Gohan were together, along with Izuna and Miroku, Rosa and Ento, Ayame and Dante, Videl and Kentaro, Tenshiro and Amy, and the rest of the group. Setsuna held Gohan's hand, but felt no ring on his finger. _

_ "Gohan, where's your ring?"_

_ "Oh ummm, well I kind of got into an accident and well, it just vanished."_

_ "What?! How did that happen? Grrrrrrrr!"_

_Setsuna started beating up on Gohan. _

_ "I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"_

_ "Humph! Your lucky this covers it."_

_She pulled out the crystal Gohan gave her. _

_ "Whenever I look at this, I can't seem to get mad. I'll forgive you but, don't think you can win me over by just buying me things."_

_ "Heh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_

_The ball slowly began to drop. Everyone counted down. When they reached one, the ball started glowing with bright colors. Fireworks were going off. Soon everybody started kissing their special someone. Ento was only able to kiss Rosa on the cheek, which she didn't return with a kiss back, Ayame and Dante kissed, Tenshiro and Amy made out, Izuna and Miroku kissed, Videl and Kentaro kissed, and everyone else was enjoying the scenery._

_ "Kiss me Gohan."_

_Gohan blushed by Setsuna's quick tone. He slowly moved in towards her. He took his sweet time._

_ "You are so slow. Fine I'll do it."_

_Setsuna kissed Gohan full on the mouth. More fireworks erupted in the sky. Setsuna stilled held on to the crystal, it's content shining brighter than ever. Setsuna hugged Gohan. As she did, Gohan looked over her shoulder and seen a familiar figure. She had on a nice white dress with white heels. She stared at the fireworks and smiled to herself. Gohan didn't think it was her but, who else could it be?_

**_ Is that really..._**

_Lightning looked over and seen Gohan stare at her her. She smiled and put her finger to her lips._

_Gohan smiled._

**_ So Ento was able to persuade her. I wonder how he did it._**

_A few days after New Years, Setsuna retuned to the mall where the lady she got the Atrocious Bliss boxes from was working the counter._

_ "Hello," Setsuna greeted. _

_ "Oh it's you. Ahhhhhhh, so how was it? It worked right? Was he good? Tell me everything!"_

_She leaned against the counter and got in Setsuna's face._

_ "Woah back off! We didn't even...do it."_

_ "Your kidding!"_

_ "Well, the boxes did work, but I don't think he was ready. I kind of forced myself onto him."_

_ "Oh what a waste. Well how did your body feel?"_

_ "Hot! There wasn't even anything in there."_

_ "I had the same reaction. My boyfriend suddenly smelled the box and his body started to get hot."_

_ "Hehe, mine did the same. But why would smelling something make our bodies hot?"_

_ "I'm not sure. Something about scientists and chemicals and all that mumbo jumbo. Well, would you like another free Atrocious Bliss?"_

_The lady slid two boxes near Setsuna. Setsuna shook her head and slid them back._

_ "No thank you. I want us to do it when were ready, not by some weird chemical smell."_

_ "Heh, fair enough. Enjoy you day."_

_ "Thank you."_

_Setsuna walked out the store._

_ "And enjoy yours too. Happy New Years!"_

**_Gohan ridded of the dark knight Edin, and had a memorable Christmas. Everything turned out right for everyone, even Lightning._**


End file.
